Shukumi tekina Mitingu
by Willa Fate Field
Summary: Rosemarie feels as if she is a fish out of water, never really fitting into the perfect daughter and sister mold they wanted her to be in. She is always overshadowed by her older adopted brother each time she tries to fit in. But one day, she learns that everything she'd ever known about herself was a lie. All from an old book...
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **(Opps** **! I forgot to proof read this before I posted it, bad bad Willa! I fixed the booboos I made. If you see any more, please yell at me. I'm really, really bad with proof reading before I post a chapter. Thank you!)**

 **I'm back finally** **! I was not planning on coming back to Fanfiction, but I read the old version of Fated Meetings (the English title) and I wanted to give it a makeover. I thought it'd be fun to write about a priestess that was from the world of the novel and then was taken from it, but it was very poorly written so I'm starting from scratch. English translations will be at the end of each chapter.**

 **And I need to say this before I get killed…..Tamahome/Taka fans, don't kill me! I love him as much as you do, I swear I do! It's just that I love someone else more and I think he deserves a chance to be with the woman he loves. I don't want to tell you who because, really, what's the fun in that? Keep guessing y'all, you might just be right ;). Please do point out my mistakes, I want to be as close to the anime/manga as possible. Thanks** **!**

Disclaimer—

Do not own 'Fushigi Yugi' and all the characters in the original story. Do own the new plot, characters, enemy, and closing song.

 **Ciao!**

* * *

-.-.-.-.

Shukumi tekina Mitingu*:

 **A Fusghi Yugi fan novel**

Willa Fate Field

* * *

Prologue:

Once upon a time

The time: **460 B.C.**

* * *

 _Every story has a beginning, a grand entrance imprinted into the pages and the world of legends. This story, however, didn't have its own amazing beginning, because once upon was a few years ago when a pair of girls opened a mysterious book. Starting a fairy tale like adventure and bringing two worlds together in unforeseen ways:_

 _No, this story began with a miraculous birth, a birth that everyone thought was impossible._

 _It was a joyous day for Konan, for the new empress was born into the world. But that wasn't the miracle. No, the miracle was that this beautiful baby girl was not just a princess. When she entered the world, her whole being was surrounded by the light of Suzaku; letting her take-carers know that she will be the first priestess from the world of the magical book ever to be born._

 _So the baby was seen as a living goddess, to be adored and cared for. Everyone knew that they needed to spoil the girl, because she would be everything to them._

 _She would be truly a treasure to keep safe and to be cherished forever, protected and loved so very much. She never will want for nothing._

 _But, sadly, it also was a horrible day for the village, they earned a new princess, but they lost their rulers. For they left the world even before they got to meet their daughter:_

 _Months before the princess was born, her father was killed in a battle. His wife took charge of the kingdom with a strong heart and tear-filled eyes, knowing she needed to be strong not only for her people but for their unborn. But the birthing was too hard for the empress and as soon as the baby screamed her first cry, the beautiful golden-headed empress slipped from the world._

 _Before they died, the emperor and empress made sure their beloved daughter would be taken care in of the event of their deaths._

 _So, knowing the men would love her as their own, they left the newborn princess behind in the care of the three Suzaku Senshi that stayed close to the royal family, continuing their duty as warriors._

 _And that was the true beginning, unbeknown to her 'uncles', because the star was adopted by Nuriko. The moment the lady-in-waiting gave the cooing baby to the nervous Tasuki, the new story was set in motion:_

" _Tas, you're holding her wrong, give me the baby." He sighed annoyed, shaking his head at his naïve friend, as the twenty-two-years-old Nuriko held out his arms for his soul-niece as his little boy shyly hid behind his leg._

 _Tasuki gladly gave the newborn baby girl to the violette man with a deep wince. The group was so sad by their dear rulers' deaths, but the warriors knew that they were responsible for the beauty and they needed to move on for her._

 _Despite knowing this, fiery Tasuki was shaking with nerves. Yes, he was helping Nuriko to raise his adopted son, but a newborn baby girl was much different than a toddler boy, and the ginger was terrified that he would do something wrong._

" _Sorry, N, Ah don' know anythin' about babies."_

" _You better learn quickly, we are the ones who are responsible for this treasure." Nuriko answered simply, smiling down at the wiggling and babbling bundle, tracing her jaw gently, causing her to open her eyes, looking up at her violet-haired uncle. As if she were asking, 'who are you?'_

 _After seeing the big smile placed across their friend's face, Chichiri and the fierce ginger looked down as well to see what made him smile so. The moment they did, their own smiles crept onto their faces, and they knew it was going to be difficult to punish her in the future. Because, their hearts were in her tiny hands in the moment they looked into her now violet eyes:_

 _They promised her in their beating hearts that they would be her warriors until she become to age and the new senshi sense her presence, they vowed to love and teach her like loyal fathers should and would._

 _After a few more admiring of their newborn niece, Nuriko smiled once more as he let the feeling of pride rushed over, knowing he would play a hand in shaping such a beautiful flower._

 _Then, the violette knelt down to his son, San Akito, and moved the silky blanket so the little boy could see her squinty face clearly. When the young boy's blue eyes widen in wonder at the sight of the wiggling baby, the man smiled at his toddler son and asked:_

" _Akito, what should we name your cousin?"_

 _However, the answer didn't come as a blinding red light filled the room earning gasps from the two warriors. Nuriko frowned deeply in confusion and he moved his hazel gaze up to the light, shading his eyes to the bright light, and the sight in front of him almost made him drop his charge, but quickly sealed himself, with the shock showing in his eyes._

 _The light was coming from Akito, whose eyes were trained the newborn princess, staring like a man much older. A few moments of shocked quiet, the deafening silence was ended by a shout from a fiery Wing._

" _He's….he's Hotohori, the star!"_

 _Tasuki smiled excitedly as he pointed at his nephew, but it caused the girl to cry in slight horror, which brought a whole side to young Akito out to the light. Akito stared angrily at the firry warrior, hushing him instantly while the ginger man blinked fast in surprise, wondering where such a cold stare came from._

 _When he was sure there would be a peaceful silence for his beauty, the little boy walked to where his adoptive father was kneeling wide-eyed and reached out to the baby, gently touching her soft cheek as he hummed a lullaby to help eased her fear. The greenette didn't know where he learnt the lullaby, but he felt the song throughout his small body, as if it was a powerful spell:_

" _They shine together in perfect harmony. But they are from different worlds. They are never to touch. Their love is doomed, but the feelings just keep growing and the lights of night, despite the pain, vowed to stay true. Moon is beautiful, and kind. She leads us out of the dark, smiling like a mother. And the stars protect her, like she is their beloved, never wanting to let her, even if they might have to….."_

 _As soon as the little boy was sure that his beauty was asleep, he smiled tenderly as he let the soft melody of his voice fade from the room, moving his blue eyes to Nuriko, whose own eyes were wide in shock._

 _With one more shared look with his friends, Nuriko cleared his throat awkwardly before he walked towards the new royal nursery to put the baby to bed for the time being, seeing that she was sleeping peacefully._

 _As the Willow tucked his beautiful girl in, he wondered where his son learned that haunting song. He thought it was a cruel preface to their future, seeing what Tamahome and Miaka went through to get where they are now. But Nuriko hoped with all his heart that they wouldn't have to face the same fate and would be able stay together._

 _Then, with a deep sigh, the violette stepped back into the room. When he saw his father, Akito snapped his sky blue eyes to his father's hazel gaze with a sweet smile placed onto his still-forming lips:_

" _Let's name her Bara* Kisa, daddy."_

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-

The time: **464 B.C.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

 _Years passed quickly, changing the baby girl and the toddler boy into well-behaved children, much to the staff and the warriors' relieve. The only problem that risen with the children was they were inseparable and it was nearly impossible to get Akito to leave his flower for even a moment. The years birthed an unbreakable bond, one that will be stronger time itself._

 _But the three men noticed that their beautiful baby wasn't developing as her best friend was, and wasn't as active as the other children. So they took her to the local doctor, as something to ease their worries. But, sadly, it only increased them, however it also increased their love for her:_

 _The kindly doctor believed she has a mysterious condition for the time, it is when you're missing two pieces of your brain which helps you speak clearly and walk. But the warriors made sure that the blooming flower would always feel normal, no matter how hard it will get for her. And despite being bound to a chair, the princess still smiled widely like nothing was wrong with her, she was normal as everyone else was._

 _And soon, Kisa had turned four. Her uncles put no limits on the party, wanting to give her the best they could. When she entered the brightly colored room, beautiful Kisa screamed her thanks as she threw her arms around the two already there before going to search for the one person she wanted to see. The only one that mattered in the end._

 _Oh yes, she was happy to see her friends here to have fun and celebrate with her, but it wasn't anything without Akito besides her. Kisa smiled at the children that wished her a joyous birthday, thanking them as her violet eyes searched the room for him, with no avail._

 _She moved to a spot by a wide window while people buzzed around her, sighing as she started to fix her bright pink kimono, smoothing it down a little, because the strawberry blonde knew he would be there any moment and she wanted to look her very best for him. Even at such a young, the blonde felt something within her heart for the boy she was raised with, she just could not understand what the feelings were._

 _When a hand brushed her cheek, she was woke from her thoughts, then she looked up and met the sky blue eyes she was waiting for with a bright smile shining upon her lips as Akito smiled his boyish grin. The grin grew while he bent down to get closer to her ear:_

" _Hey, Kisa-chan, can I give you my present first?" Six-year-old Akito whispered excitedly into her ear. She grinned widely and nodded eagerly, making her reddish golden hair swirl around her head._

 _He grinned back, gripping the handle-bars tightly in his hands, and pushed her out to the porch, with the other kids making kissy faces and giggling behind them._

 _Once they were free in the hot sun, the young boy moved to a chair and parked Kisa next to it, taking the seat, fishing in his pocket for something. When a couple minutes passed, he finally took something out of it, laying it down in her lap._

 _She looked at the box for a moment before looking at her best friend. The boy smiled and nodded, urging her to open it as he bounced nearly out of his chair:_

 _She smiled as she reached up to brush her soft fingers along his jawline to calm him before her hands opened the little black box, revealing the most beautiful ruby bead choker she ever seen. And with wide eyes, the strawberry-blonde gasped, touching the necklace lightly._

" _Oh, Akito…it's beautiful, thank you…."_

" _Read the engraved words on the ribbon." His whisper matched hers._

 _She did, carefully so, and saw these words imprinted into the back of the dark pink choker:_

 _ **You're our beloved rose; we will always be by your side, Kisa—**_

 _ **Uncle Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichi and your beloved Hotohori**_

 _Kisa smiled, turning her eyes back to his face with a loving stare._

" _Thank you."_

 _With that, the two slipped inside and started to play again, this time, though, the necklace was placed around Kisa's neck._

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-

The year: **One year later**

-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

 _The little girl giggled giddily as she wheeled fast across the palace's lawn, the wind blew though her sunny locks. He was coming! She thought as she rushed behind the tall tree next to the river, still giggling softly and hiding from her best friend._

 _The children were young princess Kisa and future warrior Akito and they now were five and seven years old the last time they saw each other, and being so innocent at those ages; they didn't see the danger that was coming in the wind. The sun hides the looming danger from the happy children as they chased each other, joyously playing a game. Pair of eyes trained on the already beautiful blonde girl, following the scene with a sneaky smirk._

" _The time is coming, priestess. You won't be in my way in the future and I'll be the ruler of this land! No one will stop me!"_ _An evil laugh bellowed out as the pair of glowing icy blue eyes sparkled with excitement, thinking of the future._

 _Below the hooded figure, the children were blissfully unaware of the sinister change in the air, they were too busy having fun. They weren't old enough to sense that the little girl was the target of a cruel fate and they would not remember the moments they shared as they grew from toddlers to children._

 _So as the mysterious person waved a hand towards the fun scene, sending a blinding light shooting to the wheelchair-bound girl; the dark greenette boy sneaked behind the giggling girl and he grabbed his best friend, wrapping his arms around her waist. And then young Akito tickled her, earning a mixture of a squeal and a laugh from Kisa they fell to the grassy ground:_

" _GOTCHA, I win!" The little boy laughed giddily as his friend wiggled in his hold._

" _Akito! Stwp it!" Her innocent voice was hoarse and odd, but it always brought a smile to the kingdom's people's faces, especially her uncles and her best friend._

 _He laughed louder, shaking his head in response to her request. For a few moments, the greenette boy just continued to tickle her for feverishly, giggling giddily before he settled her between his legs, tucking her head underneath his chin, just relaxing and enjoying the feeling of her body against his for a moment._

 _They might've been children, but from the moment young Kisa was born and was introduced to the then toddler, their unbreakable bond was forged with an intense power and that passionate power was just growing stronger as each year passed. And the children wouldn't pass a chance to touch or just show each other that they loved together._

 _A few minutes later, Akito shifted his shining sky blue eyes down to her smiling face and he tucked a lose hair behind her ear before breaking the peaceful silence:_

" _Kisa?"_

" _Yes, Akito-chan?"_

" _I'll always protect you; you'll be safe with me."_

 _Kisa blinked feverishly as a flame danced her high set cheekbones while a shy smile made its way across her full lips, her fingers traced up to his neck, moving his hair out of the way to reveal his red sign, which glowed brightly at her touch. As if it was agreeing with the pretty girl's next statement._

" _Of course you will; you are the star, silly." The girl smiled sweetly, naïve about the true meaning behind his statement._

 _Which made Akito sigh deeply, a bit annoyed that he wasn't clear enough, shaking his head at her statement as he grabbed her hand and placing it onto his chest, foolishly not noticing the building light behind them._

" _No, né*, I would protect you whether or not I would be a Suzaku Senshi, I'll protect you because I…"_

 _But the boy didn't get to finish his grow-up statement, because the light became so intense that the children had to shed their eyes from the harsh rays, then, with a scream ringing out the peaceful silence, the light quickly disappeared as quickly it came._

 _Akito growled deeply, angered at the interruption. Wanting to ask his friend what the light was, he looked down but only to find his lap empty._

 _He gasped loudly, leaping to his feet as his eyes feverishly searched for the blonde beauty but there was no trace of her. His scream roared out to the air as his feet beat against the hard ground, worriedly and feverishly searching for his heart._

 _The scene looked like a grown man was searching for his love rather than a little boy looking for his lost friend:_

" _Kisa? Kisa! Where are you?! Dad, I can't find Kisa!"_

 _When no answer replied, the little boy ran to the violette father with tears in his blue eye. The men spun around to the light greenette boy with widen eyes, the meeting forgotten:_

" _What do you mean you can't find her!? You were just holding her!" Twenty-seven Nuriko yelled angrily, running outside of the room with the other two remaining senshi close behind him._

 _That was the day that Konan fell in a deep depression, searching for their heart jewel. It was useless though, the beautiful girl was lost to the mystical world, searching for her own heart. For she lost her very self…._

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The time: **2004 A.C.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

 _The light erased Kisa's memories of the life she had in the novel's universe, leaving her in a world she didn't understand nor knew as her home, it turned her life on its head._

 _The powerful spell gave birth to a whole new person, it was created for that purpose only. Because without the rose princess, as Nuriko lovingly nicknamed her, the world would be unprotected from a powerful enemy._

 _But, luckily, a familiar woman found her in an alley while the poor lost girl was crying while taking a walk to clear her mind._

 _A frown appeared on her lips as she pushed the baby carriage to the crying girl and slowly she knelt next to the girl with a kind smile:_

" _Hello there, are you lost sweetie? Where is your mama?"_

 _At the sound of now older Miaka's voice, the blonde girl's head snapped up from her hands and she cowered to the wall, dropping the fiery choker when she jumped; the choker was the only link she had to her past._

" _Watashi ni shite kudasai kizutsukenaide kudasai*!"_

 _At first, the young woman was confused to hear her native tongue from such an American looking girl, she didn't expect it. But after a few beats, Miaka looked at her tenderly, feeling the urge to protect her with all that is in her body and heart:_

" _I won't hurt you, né. Don't be afraid, shite kudasa, sh….." She whispered gently in her native tongue, caressing the girl's tears away, smiling when the adorable blonde clung to her and tightly held on like she might disappear if she let go._

 _Miaka didn't mind it, if it eased the poor girl's fears, then she would do anything. She started to hum a simple lullaby as she nuzzled the girl deeper to her, rocking her to dreamland, to put away her fears for the next day. They stayed like this until Miaka knew the nameless girl was asleep, and then as a mother only could, she carried her to the carriage without waking her._

 _Once she was tucked comfortably next to baby Hikari, the burette woman walked to the dropped necklace and she grasped the soft ribbon, getting a view of the engraved message on the side in red. When she saw the words, the memories of her time in Konan came rushing back, bringing her to her knees as the tears flowed down to her chin and a smile was placed on her lips:_

" _Well, Taka-chan, looks like the play is continuing. I'm going home soon….."_

 _Her whisper was carried to the midnight blue night sky by the wind, to the heavens where her beloved husband had to go after a deadly battle with cancer three years ago._

 _And she was alone since the day he died, unwilling to move on from the pain of the loss because Miaka would never want to be with anyone else but Taka:_

 _She was lost until she met….her…._

 _Kisa…._

* * *

-.-.-.-

 **You're our beloved rose; we will always be by your side, Kisa—**

 **Uncle Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichi and your beloved Hotohori**

-.-.-.-

* * *

 _As the years wore on, the nameless girl matured into a breathtaking young woman who came to bore the name of Rosemarie Kisa, from the choker she was found with, and she was placed under the care of a good friend of Miaka's until the book finds her once again, waking her destiny and her past, healing the hurt within both the girl's heart and her family's._

 _She never knew of the necklace or her real identity, she didn't want her to remember something she wasn't ready and mature enough to understand the memories, so Miaka kept the choker until the beautiful flower's eighteenth birthday:_

 _However, the brunette always hinted in stories and fairy tales that Rose was meant for more than the blonde ever would have imagined, telling the children tales of her past and the princess that came after her. Deep inside her, Miaka knew that the beautiful flower was not only the new priestess of Suzaku, but also Konan's future empress. She could never really understand why she knew, the only explanation she could think of was they were connected by Suzaku and he sent her to the former priestess, knowing that she would care for her until the novel found her once again._

 _As they grew, however, the stories could only do so much. For, in this world, being different is difficult in high school and beyond. And being the adopted daughter of a Chinese/American marine family made it even harder, knowing anything she tried, she would not be good enough, even if her parents loved her dearly._

 _Miaka always understood how she felt, out of place and the outsider in a world she so very much wanted to fit into but never could no matter how much she tried. The only thing the former priestess could do was hope the book would find her in silence and keep looking out for her like a good aunt should._

 _But it always hurt her to see Rose in so much pain, this world is so cruel and it is too harsh on a sweet girl like Rose. She always thought the same thought whenever the blonde came to visit Hikari:_

' _It is unforgiveable; to force this unwanted fate onto her for selfish reasons. I'll make whoever did this to her pay, even if it costs me my life.'_

 _And Miaka made that vow her new duty in her life; she would protect her as if the young priestess was her own daughter, guiding her back to who she was. And the girl would never know pain again._

 _Yes, Rose would be Kisa once more and she would know how much she is loved. She was sure her warriors missed their soul niece, not to mention how the new warriors must feel. It must have been like losing Miaka all over again…_

 _But soon, she will be returning home, to where it all started, and she will fulfill Taka's last wish, no matter how hard it might be to move on. She will allow her heart to love once more._

 _Also, Miaka noticed the marks on both Hikari and Sean, the willow and the wing. They will be a part of the mysterious play, just like she and Taka were, and their destinies will intertwined with Rose's forevermore. Loving and protecting her, they will make bonds that will never be broken, they will stay strong._

 _At first, she was worried for their safely, seeing that the beautiful woman viewed them both as her children although one was not and she didn't want to see them in danger, or even worse, lose them to the cruel battle._

 _But Miaka soon realized that the worry was a silly feeling to have. With both of their fierce and passionate personalities, they would be strong and faithful warriors. The beautiful brunette knew that no one will be able to cut them down easily._

 _The beautiful woman would smile widely whenever images of Nuriko and Tasuki entered her mind, the two new warriors remind her of her former protectors in every single way. They will be great and soon she will guide them to the new lives:_

* * *

 _And so as the days passed, as the weeks passed, and as the years passed, the boy grew into a very handsome young man and the beautiful girl grew into an even more beautiful young woman, both felt so lost within the walls of their own skin. They never understood why, but they felt as if they were missing a piece of their souls._

 _The memories they shared as children faded from their minds, folding into the darkest corners of their minds, and they only could access them in dreams. They wondered who was the strangers in their dreams were, holding them dearly to their bodies and loving them so sweetly._

 _That was going to change, however, as the young lovers' fate will be reborn once more. The legend is now theirs to play._ _The fairy tale is beginning again, intertwining two destinies into one big drama-filled story._

* * *

1\. Fated Meetings—Shukumi tekina Mitingu

2\. Please, don't hurt me, please.—Watashi ni shite kudasai kizutsukenaide kudasai

3\. Rose—Bara

4\. Nẻ—Darling


	2. 1: Opening fate's door

**A/N:**

 **(I have no freakin' idea what's going on with fanfiction. First, I couldn't reply to a review, then when I edited the prologue because I noticed some big booboos, this chapter went bye-bye on me and it's now showing the old prologue. So, I'm so sorry about getting your hopes up for a new chapter, but I'm fixing any booboos in this too.)**

 **Well guys, welcome officially to the new mysterious play! Now, again before I get killed, you know that I love, love Tamahome. However, I think the Sazaku warrior, Hotohori, needs some time to shine as the main love interest this time. So the next warriors we will meet will be Nuriko, Tasuki, and then Tamahome and so on.**

 **And yes, Nuriko is alive in this. I'm just going off of the last OVA that he returned and he aged to raise the main OC male character.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this adventure.**

 **Ciao!**

Disclaimer—

Do not own 'Fushigi Yugi' and all the characters in the original story. Do own the new plot, characters, enemy, and closing song. The original lyrics to the song, however, belongs to Fox's Anastasia's: Once upon a December

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

 **One** :

Opening Fate's door

The time: **2018 A.C.**

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

It has been fourteen years since Miaka first encountered the beautiful flower and took her to the Sawyers, hoping to give the then little girl a good home until the book will find her again.

However, the beautiful young woman felt like she was meant to be in a whole other world, this world made her feel as if she was an alien in a world of normal and well-adjusted humans. Rose knew that she was a freak among her family and friends, no matter how much she tried to fit in with them. The flower put on a brave face for her loved ones, but at night when she's alone, she cried herself to sleep. She was hiding everything from them so they would not worry about the beautiful flower.

Now, that Friday, she sat next to her sole aid, Kaya Ager, in Mrs. Sukunami's English class, also known as aunt Miaka's class to her. The strawberry blonde tried to focus on the lesson but she was locked inside her mind, thoughts going madly through it:

She wanted to be the prefect daughter for her perfect parents, but every time she did something noteworthy, her brother does something better than her. That just was what it was like being a girl in a Chinese-American household, no matter how much they loved her, she always would be second best. And when she tries to be the prefect little sister to her twenty-year-old brother, she screws that up as well with being awkward around his friends. They always tell her that she doesn't need to try so much, that she was prefect just as she was, but she knew better. She would never fit into the mold they were hoping for.

The beauty sighed at that thought as she moved her eyes to the clock on the farthest wall, going so slow that it almost made her go mad. But, finally, it hit 3:55, and she was close to freedom.

As soon as class was out, the girl smiled at her aunt while she wheeled towards the woman as she fixed her desk. English was her last period that day, and all she wanted to do was to go to her place and escape the real world for a while.

"Hi, auntie, can you tell Sean that I'm going to the library and won't be coming home until they closed?" The blonde asked as she clenched her books to her chest, biting her hard as she waited for the answer. Finally her aunt looked up at her with a smile, nodding:

"Sure, baby. Just be careful."

"Yes madam, thank you!" The young woman shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared from the beautiful brunette's view, leaving her to stand there with her thoughts.

Fourteen, fourteen long passed and yet the ancient novel haven't find its lost daughter, leaving the lovely rose to search for something she could hardly grasp in her state right now.

She sighed deeply as she took her seat again, opening her desk's draw, revealing a beautifully crafted box. She smiled slightly at the sight of it as she lifted the box and placed it in front of her, opening it to see the resized choker. She tenderly picked it up, letting the ruby wink at her as she breathed out, shaking her head:

"Suzaku, why haven't you called her home yet? She's suffering here and I can't help her anymore. Please, hear my prayer and send her where she belongs…"

As if the god was waiting just for her prayer, the former priestess started to feel the familiar sensation of the call of Sazaku burning like a fire in her chest, startling her to the point that the choker came cluttering down onto the desk as Miaka gasped at the intense burning. It was time, but they weren't ready.

"I didn't mean right this minute, you literal bird."

Her breath caught in the walls of her throat as she teased him, not sure that he was listening, she was too overjoyed to care about that. Miaka quickly packed the box into her bag and almost ran to where her daughter and nephew was hanging out, laughing until they spotted her as she breathed fast.

Both quickly stood while the beautiful teacher walked to them, a smile dancing across her face. Once their hands were in reach, the woman took them in hers, looking the teens in the eyes with an odd spark within her green orbs, a smile stretching over her lips:

"Well, loves, we have to go home and pack. The story is finally starting again…"

The male blinked before he looked over his girlfriend, who stared back with a grin dancing across her lips.

Although her boyfriend's cool blue eyes held clearly mixed emotions about letting his baby sister go, Hikari felt relief rushing through her veins like a raging fire lighting her up from the inside:

She grew up seeing how the world treated the blonde, how her own parents treated her; the dark brunette knew they loved her so much, there was no denying that fact, but they saw their son as the only best child. No matter what the reddish blonde did to please them, the male was always overshadowing her attempts, he doesn't try to, but their parents always favored him. Maybe in the other world, she would be treated like the beautiful flower deserves to be treated.

"Well, we need to get going, then." The eighteen-year-old girl grabbed the two years older man, pulling him along as they followed her mother. The smile stayed glued to her lips.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

After a long bus ride, the beautiful strawberry blonde nineteen-year-old woman snapped her pretty blue eyes to the top of the old building, a sigh escaped her lips when she slowly was lowered to the ground, a lone thought ran through her mind as she continued to stare the old library.

Why does she always end up here?

Shaking her head with a deep sigh, the blonde gripped the wheels of the chair to move off the bus's lift, thanking the driver quietly.

And then, after she watched the big bus faded from her eyes, Rosemarie made her way inside of the library, not noticing the sounds of grant wings flipping in the distance.

Rose just wanted to escape inside the library from everything in her life, because books took the teen to other worlds. Books could give her the ability to be anything or anyone and she felt wanted, even though she was living a fantasy through words.

As the beautiful flower smiled in greeting at the kindly librarian, the thoughts from before came back fill force. She was smart, but never got praised like her adopted older brother, Sean, did:

She tried to get good grades, but every single time she got straight A's on every report card, the blonde young man received straight A pluses'. And she always tried to be popular, but Sean is and always will be the prefect one, no matter what she did. Everyone tried to be fair and became friends with her, however she knew they were forcing themselves.

And there was her parents. Her parents, bless their hearts, try to be fair but she knew that they cared more about their son than they did for their daughter. It was just the way things were in a Chinese household.

She opened the door to a lone room with tears falling slightly down her cheeks. She hated her condition, being in this wheelchair ruined her life from the very start and her voice didn't help any. She knew being different wasn't to be solely blamed, coming from a Chinese mother and a war solder, she will always be the lesser one because she is a girl. Also, she felt it was also that she wasn't their blood daughter.

She wheeled to a table with her eyes down on her lap, feeling the truth in her harsh thoughts.

At least her prefect brother thinks the world of her; he knows how much she is worth.

Even if she hadn't notice.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-

San Hotohori Akito

The time: **479 B.C.**

-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

"Ok kiddo, let's take a break, you earned it."

His master Tasuki grinned reassuringly at the now twenty-three man as the greenette huffed hard, holding onto his sword tightly. After he finally caught his breath, Akito put the sharp weapon back into its holder before placing it onto the grassy ground:

With that done, the young man sighed in relief as he flipped down next to Chichiri, taking the break gladly after the harsh training with uncle Tasuki, thinking that for being old the man could move.

Poor Akito was bone-hurtingly exhausted. It seemed that all the remaining past Suzaku Seven was training me every day without mercy, without rest. Why, the young man didn't know. Konan had been quiet and peaceful since the war between Kotou and Konan. He growled inwardly, remembering the events that fell upon him after that horrible war, it left him without a family and he had to wander the streets for weeks at only two.

But there again, something good did come out of that damned war when his violette father found him. Akito smiled at the memory, coming out of his momentary musings. Before he voiced his question, the greenette once again touched his sword, just feel comfortable:

"Why are we training so much, old man? The kingdom is safe, right?" Akito questioned as his sore limbs popped when he stretched them out, cocking his head. The ginger scowled at the old statement, making his greenette nephew laugh. Teasing master Tasuki was funnier than watching as him and his adopted father, Nuriko, go at it.

"Don't call me old kid; I'm just forty-five for Suzaku's sake, jeez. And Chichiri sensed a powerful new enemy is coming fast, which means the new miko* is on her way here also. We got to get you ready." Tasuki replied, looking away as slight tears rolled down his narrow face, the man couldn't let the young adult know how much it hurt to talk the lost princess. Akito was not ready to face that reality:

Even the years has passed quickly and Akito didn't feel her absent like the other three men did, it was hard to mention the new priestess without reopening the wound. The memory of young Akito running to them in tears was burned into their hearts, always to remind them that they failed her when they promised to protect her. It was even worse for the former Wing, who had a special bond with the then pretty five-year-old.

Chichiri sensed that and sighed deeply, reaching out to comfort his friend before he turned his eyes to the young man with a gentle smile.

"He's right, ya know? She will need you as strong as you can get. You are the first of the Seven Suzaku Senshi, you will be on your own to protect her for a while, ya know?" The other man explained as he hid his own pain from his clueless nephew.

The handsome greenette smiled back at him; he seemed to not notice the change in their moods as he pointed his eyes up at the clear sky, his smile slowly turning into a wide grin.

Yes, I will, the boy thought while he reached up to the sky, as if to grab his beautiful star and bring her to him. He was the star and he would protect her, his miko.

Ever since Nuriko took Akito in at the age of two, the young warrior knew of his magical destiny and the story of their miko, Yuuki Miaka:

The stories gave the little boy hope again after he suffered from weeks on the streets without parents and money, wandering all alone all because a Seiryuu senshi wanted to kill his Emperor and grain power from his priestess.

But then, as if Fate smiled upon him, he was found. And he told that he would have a purpose to live, to fight for. The legend is now his to follow. And the greenette won't let his uncles/masters down, nor will he let anyone hurt her, whoever she is. She would be amazing, he knew from the way the former warriors talked about Lady Miaka that it will be easy to love her and protect her with everything he has got.

"Hey you two! Are you letting my boy stack?" Nuriko's voice bellowed teasingly. Akito snapped out of his thoughts and stood, smirking as his father made his way up the hill.

"Yeah, right. You know how Tasuki gets while training sessions, father. Never lets up." Akito said, rolling his neck to make it feel a little better before he tied his favored weapon back to his hip:

"And you need it, Akito, the enemy won't be any better." The violette forty-six-year-old man stated as he walked towards his son with long strides, earning an annoyed sigh from him.

"I know, I know father, I need to be strong for the miko. You never let me forget."

The aging man breathed a deep sigh as his hand racked through his thick mane. He knew the cockiness comes with the young age, he was the same when he was Akito's age, but Nuriko wished he would be more serious about this. There was no way to tell how the outside world treated Kisa, they might will have a lot of work on their hands with the bloomed flower and his wild stallion of a son needs to be ready to deal with that. But, rather than voicing that, the man landed his hand on his son's board shoulder, giving him a patient smile:

"For a good reason, Akito dear, trust me. Chichiri felt her aura and she is very weak, both emotionally and physically. We need you ready because she will be scared and lost, she will need a friend."

The handsome greenette's eyes widen at the aura part and whirled to face Chichiri, anger flashing in my eyes. Akito felt betrayed somehow. He wondered if it was because it was his job to know everything about his miko*, but they kept this from him.

"You felt…..and didn't tell…..WHY?!" The young warrior roared slightly, his fists were rolled into balls. The bluette mock sighed as he strode towards the angry young man, his staff jingling while his body moved.

"Whoa there boy, I didn't know if it was because the book was close to her, I believe it was just telling me that she was alive and well." He told him, patting the young man's back to calm him as his father also spoke up.

"Yes sweetie, we need you to focus on training. We can't always—" He couldn't finish as Chichiri's voice bellowed out into the air.

"…..INCOMING!" He had screamed, turning to the sky. He had sensed something because everybody tensed up, a burning sensation started to dance through even the youngest of the men. But what was coming from?

Then, oh-ever-so-slowly, Akito felt it too. The sensation soon became like a gentle embrace of fire.

The miko, she is close…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

Rosemarie Kisa Sawyer

 **2018 A.C.**

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Rose was reading a random book, trying to forget for a while the plain kind of life she had to live. And again, the teenage girl was struck by how much she loved to read. Yes, books could take her to other worlds and Rose could be a whole other person with an amazing life. She was no longer a freak, but a beautiful princess with a kind heart and a prince to love her, or she could be a mighty warrior who is facing her worst enemy. Reading could made her unaware of the world around her:

So when a book fell right upon the table next to her arm, the teen nearly jumped out of her chair before slowly she looked for the person who dropped it, but she was the only one in the small room. That's strange…

She shrugged as her hands closed the book she was absentmindedly engrossed in, moving it aside. Then she grabbed the red covered and white-banded book, examining the cover, seeing the ancient characters of the Chinese language.

For once, Rosemarie was thankful to her mother's heritage, for she made her and Sean lean each the modern version and the old of the language:

She read the title and it was: The Universe of the Four Gods.

"What's an ancient Chinese novel doing in an American library?" She questioned to herself mainly as she opened the book, and slowly, unknowingly, Rosemarie Kisa Sawyer opened Fate's door by starting to read:

* * *

-,-,-,-,-,-

 _This is the story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she came to posse the seven stars of Suzaku, and many powers were bestowed upon her._

 _The story itself is a spell. The one who reads through will be given the powers and grained a wish just the girl in the story._

 _For…the story begins and becomes real…..The moment the first page is turned…_

,-,-,-,-,-

* * *

Rose's brows knotted together in confusion. What?

But before she could figure it out as she turned the next page, a bright red slowly begun to swallow the teenager. She shuts her eyes tightly and scream for help. However, it was too late, the story was already set into motion…

When the light faded, there was no one in the room, but an empty wheelchair and a shoe…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

San Hotohori Akito

 **479 B.C.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

After he figured what the sensation meant, Akito turned and the young man rushed to a far tree. The greenette had to catch her, he just knew that the girl would falling, he couldn't explain how, Akito just knew. Sure enough, he saw the figure falling fast to the ground with the light of Suzaku surrounding it, and the wild stallion knew this was her.

When the tree was in a safe distance, the warrior easily jumped as my hands gripped the branch, flipping around on it until he was straddling it. Then, when she quickly whooshed by, he gently grabbed her by her arms, pulling her to him, and he cradled the body to his.

The greenette was struck by how good it felt to hold the mysterious girl in his arms, it felt so good that he didn't want to let her go, but his father's voice him from those thoughts, bringing him back to reality:

"THAT'S OUR BOY! Come down here and let's see her." Nuriko called from the ground. The eagerness in his voice almost gave him away, but thankfully the young seemed to be too busy to notice the change in his voice.

Carefully following the order, Akito shifted her into my arms and stood on the branch before the young man rolled off and onto the grass on his feet with practiced ease. Maybe the training did help, he mused as he smiled at his masters.

The men smiled proudly back at him before they carefully dropped their gazes on the priestess's face, so the boy wouldn't see the eagerness shining in their eyes to see their beloved little girl. But, she was no longer a pretty girl, no, rather than a beautiful woman.

As their jaws opened wide, the stallion became more and more confused why they were so shocked. Then, Akito stole a look down at the girl in his arms and found out why…

The young woman was breathtakingly gorgeous, so beautiful that it almost made his heart burst:

Her reddish golden hair was held together by a bright yellow bow at the middle of the thick and long braid, only few of loose strands tickled Akito's arm. Although it was half buried in his chest, it was easy to tell that her face was heart-shaped with high cheekbones, her thick blonde lashes fluttered against them as she dreamt. And there was her full rosy lips, which the greenette had to fight the urge to kiss:

She was beautiful, truly heaven's lost angel was enclosed in his arms. Her inhuman beauty made the young man feel oddly about other men looking at her and making her theirs. That thought sent his blood a boil and he just wanted to hide her away from the world, keeping her all to himself…

Why did he felt this strongly for the beautiful priestess already?

"I always knew that she was going to be beautiful…..but she's…." Tasuki whispered to the two other men, his voice trailed off as his burning eyes were trained Kisa's face, not ready to accept she was blossoming into a woman.

The others nodded sadly, wishing they could turn back time and have their little girl back, but they all knew that fate was cruel. Sighing at the thought, Nuriko patted his friends' backs before he stepped forward to where his son stood with a dueling expression laced to his facial features, a small smile was placed onto his own face:

"Ok sweetie, she will be asleep for a while. Take her inside and make her comfortable in bed, then you're free to relax. We all have a long day tomorrow."

Akito nodded in response, starting to walk to the palace and trying to forget her face as the warrior opened the door to a beautifully designed golden room.

But, as hard as he tried to stray to looking at her, the handsome young man failed. His blue almonds stared down at her as he laid the priestess on the bed, sending his heart aflutter once more. And then somehow, without him even realizing, his hand found its way on her soft cheek as these words find their way out his mouth without his will in a whisper:

"I will protect you, né. You are safe with me, no one will hurt you." When he heard his voice dubbing her his darling, he blinked rapidly as he turned to escape the strangely just then heated room.

However, he peeked another look at the sleeping beauty, and he wondered, why did the statement sound so familiar to his ears?

A faint blush grew across his cheeks as he quickly closed the door, leaning against it for a moment to calm down before he walked down the hallway, the blush growing with every step Akito took.

Why is his heart pounding this hard? Why did the priestess look so familiar to him? These were the questions swirling around his mind while he entered his own room, growing even more puzzled as the minutes passed.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Nuriko smiled a bit as he leaned against the railing with his strong arms crossed over his toned chest, watching a flustered Akito hurry away from the miko's room and to his own. The dark greenette young man kept his head down, almost sheepish. His smile turned into a grin when he noticed the young man's cheeks were red, the flush showing everything he was trying to hide. Huh, look at that…

"So, it's starting again, isn't it? He is forming feelings for her like he did when they were kids?" Tasuki's voice came from behind him, grass crushing under his heavy footsteps.

Nuriko chuckled, not turning around to face his firry ginger friend; he knew Tasuki looked annoyed with a scowl placed on his thin lips. He always have been the overly protective one towards their niece and hated that even at their young age, they were falling in love. And her papa Tasuki did not like that:

"Tasuki, I know you're her papa, but you know it'd happen sooner or later. Either if we raised her or not, they would grow to love each other. You can't feel the need to protect someone if you don't feel something for them. Do you think that we'd give our all to Miaka if we didn't love her?" He asked in a whisper, barely audible.

Although years had passed for both worlds and life went on, it still stings Nuriko's heart that their time with the destined couple was over, never to see Miaka's beautiful smile or hear Tamahome's booming laugh again, but the violette man knew the world within the _Universe of the Four Gods_ wasn't meant to be their home.

Or he thought it wasn't. But fate has other plans…

He sighed deeply as his hazel gaze stayed on the sleeping beauty's room, hoping that fate would not fall on her and Akito, because that will cause so much pain.

The man behind Nuriko sighed and walked to the spot next to the older man, bringing Nuriko back from his deep musings.

"No, you're right. We have to love our miko*. I think the kamis* chose us because each of us felt a connection to her in time."

"Yeah, I mean she was….no is, my best friend. At first she was just an annoying kid I hated; now I can't imagine another girl taking her place in my heart. I don't think there will…"

"Un*, I thank the kamis* every day for letting me meet her and fight for her. It was the most fun I had." Tasuki replied, showing his fangs as the ginger thought back on the past.

"Hai, it will bring back good memories watching the new senshi and the miko, ya know?" The blue haired masked mock appeared in front of the other two men. They jumped and fell to the ground. Poor Nuriko had swirls in his amber/green eyes.

"CHIKUSHO* CHICHIRI! ARE YOU TRYIN' TO KILL US?!" The chibi redhead exclaimed, grabbing his chest as his breathes came out as huffs.

"Hey, masters, shut up will ya? You're gonna wake up the miko." Akito said simply, coming out to shush their yells.

All three men turned to face the young senshi, a little pissed off at his tone. But the anger faded as soon as they saw him:

His baby blue eyes weren't even on the former Suzaku senshi*, but straight ahead, staring into her room with an emotion they knew too well: love.

They smiled like the sly foxes they were knew to be. Well, it looks like history is repeating itself.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

A chrisom bead hangs from my neck,

As the boy smiles,

Things my heart almost remembers.

And a song someone sings,

Once upon the Moon.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

As my memories fade into the light.

Who am l truly, who was I,

Before the bright light?

Someone holds me safe and warm,

As my memories fade into the light.

Far away, long in my forbidden past,

Growing brighter like a flame,

Things I yearn to know,

Things my heart needs to know.

And a song someone sings,

Once upon the Moon.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

1\. Chikusho—Damn it

2\. Kami(s)—God(s)

3\. Senshi—Warrior(s)

4\. Ha—Yeah

5\. Un—Yes

6\. Miko—Priestess


	3. 2: Once upon a Dream

**A/N:**

 **Well, let me just say, I'm so sorry for the wait! As you will see, this is a monster of a chapter. This version will have two main storylines: Akito-chan and Rose's and Miaka's, so I wanted to put her pov in. We'll see how spell will affect the former warriors in the next chapter. I'm a little iffy on this, so please review and tell me your thoughts. Also their memories won't return all at once, I think it will be better that way.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Ciao!**

Disclaimer—

Do not own 'Fushigi Yugi' and all the characters in the original story. Do own the new plot, characters, enemy, and closing song. The original lyrics belongs to Fox's Anastasia.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-

Two:

Once upon a Dream

The time:

 **2018 A.C.**

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Miaka smiled at the elderly librarian as she led the two young adults to the counter, butterfly wings softly fluttering against her stomach as she walked towards the smiling woman behind the wooden counter. All she could think about was that, in a few moments, she would be home at last, surrounded by familiar surroundings and faces. The beautiful brunette smiled once more, giddily this time, as she reached the surface:

"Hello Miss. Watchman, is Rose in her room?" The woman inquired sweetly, smiling again.

"Oh yes, Miaka dear. I heard her squealing, must have found wonderful books." The elder croaked out as a gentle smile danced over her aging face, before she went back to her work, seemingly forgetting their presence. Upon hearing this, Miaka bit her lip, before she looked back at the frowning warriors.

"Thank you, madam."

After giving her thanks, they all ran to the room Rose usually read in, hoping they weren't too late to help her over the other world.

However, once they opened the room, they discovered that she was no longer in her chair and the yellow flat of the female young adult children's school uniform was threw a feet away. Seeing that, Sean growled deeply in his throat as he hit a wall, making both women jump startled as the mother's green eyes flashed with sadness at causing him such anger:

"You said we would be able to make it before the book took her, aunt Miaka! She probably is lost and scared, unable to fight to save herself! How are we going to find her now?!"

Miaka sighed deeply, walking to the shaking young man, hugging him comfortingly when he was in reach.

"Sweetie, when Suzaku calls, you need to go. I said that when I thought we could make it before it took her, but I should've known we couldn't. When the book comes for you, time means nothing. But I don't think it would send her somewhere she would be in harm's way. She's way too important to harm."

"But how can you be so sure?" He quizzed, his light brow quirked high in annoyance.

"Because it sent her to me, baby. The book is quite smart when it needs to be, it knew I would take care of her. It will be fine, sweetie, all we need to do now is go into the other world." The beautiful woman soothed as she stroked his cheek before she went to where the book landed after Rose was summoned into the mystical world and picked it up, to peek in to see where she landed as she held the forgotten shoe.

As she read, a small smile found its way onto her face. She knew it wouldn't put her in harm's way. The beautiful flower was too important to put in danger, she was sent home where she belonged. Her smile slowly grew as she looked up back to the young man:

"She is safe, Sean. The book sent her to her uncles and your leader."

"Leader, momma? I thought there were no clear leaders. We all pitch in while protecting Rose, right?" Hikari questioned curiously, stepping to stand by her lover, rubbing his back to calm him as she waited for an answer.

After thinking about it and back to her time as the priestess, she realized that her daughter had a point and Miaka nodded in agreement, walking towards them with the book in her hands.

"Yes, there is really no main leader as you will grow to be friends with a common goal, sweetie, you're right about that. However, there might come a time that you guys will need a leader and in my case, it was your father and your uncle Hotohori, in Rose's case, it is her Star. Akito San." She explained sweetly as she gently placed their hands onto the cover, smiling reassuringly at the wide-eyed young adults as the burning red hue began to build and surround them.

The smile told them that everything would be okay, they just needed to stay strong. The dark brunette tenderly intertwined her fingers with Sean's as the light swallowed them, a smile slightly upon her lips while the fire embraced her:

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

The time:

 **479 B.C.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Sun beams slowly woke the group back to reality, opening their eyes to the past. Although the younger two of the trio still struggled to wake fully, the older brunette was too giddy at the sight of the town's gateway to be exhausted from the summoning and she started to laugh loudly as she danced around in a dizzy swirl:

"I'm home! I'm finally home, Taka!"

"It looks like you haven't changed a bit, Miaka." A familiar, raspy kind voice stated, putting a stop to her giddy movements and made the other two finally sit up to investigate as the reunion scene played out of them.

Miaka whirled around to see Taiitsukun's ancient face smiling at her as the ancient goddess floated close to the ground, the wind slightly playing with their hair. The middle-aged beauty smiled fondly at the witch, stepping forward to bow lightly to her, showing her the respect she never really given the wise goddess when she was a rude and clueless teenager:

"Taiitsukun-san, it's good to see you again. I hope you've been well."

"Well, well, maybe I was wrong. It seems you have grew up well, my child. I've been very busy trying to find young Kisa, but yes I've been well." Taiitsukun replied sweetly, moving closer to the former priestess. Miaka nodded, sighing deeply at the thought of her niece.

"Yes. Have you ever found out who cast the spell?" She questioned as her daughter and nephew looked at each other with confused expressions while the other two just forgot about their presence.

"Sadly, no, they made sure to cover their tracks. It is really frustrating to not know who is wanting to harm her." The witch responded into a deep growl, shaking her head.

With another sigh, Miaka was going to reply to the statement, but Hikari walked up, making her presence knew as a puzzled look danced across her facial features.

"Momma, who's the scary old woman? And, how does she know Rosemarie Kisa?"

"Yeah, she's creepy as hell, auntie. How do you know the old hag? Can we really trust her?"

As soon as their questions echoed each other, the old witch's eyebrow twitched with annoyance feverishly as she hit the female and male from the back of their heads hard, causing them to call out.

"Itai*!"

"You're so rude! It's like dealing with your father and Tasuki all over again!" She complained loudly before continuing her assault, with the two new senshi running around and the goddess chasing after them.

"Get back here! I'll teach you a lesson in respect! I'm the one that will help you, you need to treat me with respect!" The gray-haired woman growled deeply, holding up a shoe to strike the young couple, who were running like madmen to escape the goddess's deadly rage.

"We're sorry, we're sorry! We didn't mean no disrespect!" Their voices mixed together as they tried to bow to the goddess while running.

"Yeah right!"

Miaka chuckled lowly at the familiar scene, all the memories of her senshi and the old goddess flashing through her mind as she stepped forward to save the young adults.

After calming everyone down, she turned from the bruised lovers to the old witch with question-filled eyes:

"So, you could tell that she's…"

"It's not very difficult to, my sweet child. She looks just like you both, your beauty and Taka's tender yet strong presence. I'm so sorry for your loss, Miaka, after all you two went through to be together, just to be separated forever. It's not fair at all." The old woman lamented softly, tenderly taking the former priestess's hand into her rough one, making her tear up slightly as she stared back into the goddess's coal orbs with a heavy heart.

"How did you know?" Was the quiet reply, Miaka holding onto her daughter when she wrapped her arms around her mother' small frame to ease both of their sadness. The goddess sighed deeply, almost sadly, as she pointed her head to the cloudless sky, thinking about it before faintly explaining.

"I've kept my eyes on you for some time after the Maya incident upon Sazaku's wishes. I think he was still connected to Taka and felt him fading from your world. He wanted to make sure that you were alright for her sake," Taiitsukun paused to nod to Hikari, making the young woman blink in surprised: "Knowing that it would be what your husband would wish for."

Miaka gasped, her eyes became wide as her free hand to her mouth. She always knew the god was a kind being, but this gave his former priestess a new kind of respect for the phoenix god. To keep an eye on them just because he knew that his senshi would've wanted his wife and child to be safe was absolutely amazing to the reddish brunette. She smiled slightly as she wiped away from her cheeks, shaking her head in amazement.

"He never creases to amaze me. He is so kind, a truly god."

"Yes, Sazaku is quite kind. Which is why I came to greet you three. He wanted me to give you a gift, sweet Miaka."

The old witch smiled once more, lowering herself to the ground once again as she prepared the spell. The middle-aged brunette slowly cocked her head in curiosity as she gently nudged her daughter off of her with a tender smile, then she moved to stand in front of the flowing goddess as Sean went to hold Hikari while they both nervously watched the scene unfold in front of them:

"A gift, Taiitsukun-san? What do you mean?

"You'll see." Taiitsukun ruefully teased with a wolf-like grin placed onto her ancient face, bringing her hand up to her mouth to blow the ball of sparkling magic in her palm towards the beauty, her watching with wide eyes as the ball traveled to her chest.

Just as the sparkling ball Miaka's breast, she felt a strange tingle in her chest, starting as just a simple itch that slowly built to a red-hot burning. It went from her chest, but then it burned through her veins, surrounding each limb with the intense burning feeling:

She tried to stay on her feet, but the pain had gotten too much for Miaka and she fell to the sand as she wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to calm the burning feeling but it only got tenser as her muscles felt like a horse has threw her in a fit of anger and every bone in her body were breaking into a million pieces.

Startled by the sudden change in her mother, the young woman gasped loudly as she twisted out of Sean's hold to go to her, but the goddess raised her hand to stop her, shaking her head:

"Don't worry, my child. She will be just fine in a few moments."

"Are you crazy?! Look at her! She is dying! Sean, let go, I need to go to her!" Hikari screamed, nearly hitting her boyfriend hard, but he shushed her before whispering into her ear.

"Hikari, baby it's okay. Look."

Despite still struggling to go to her beloved momma, the young beauty obeyed impatiently, moving her brown eyes back onto Miaka. Now, the woman slowly unfolded herself with a deep sigh, her hair seemingly hung lower and it looked richer in color. Before she looked back at Sean, Hikari raised her brow as she gingerly called out to her mother, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine honey, just momently pain. Don't worry." Miaka responded sweetly to ease her worry, but it wasn't her voice. No, in fact, it sounded much younger and richer, almost like her daughter's soft voice.

The young couple furrowed their eyebrows at each other before they made their way towards the woman, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but the older moved just as their hand met her skin and turned to them as the sun made her embers sparkle with youth:

To say that the sight before them both almost made the young couple fall dead in shock would be an understatement. They were frozen to the spot while they stared at the amazing sight with wide eyes and mouths. Standing there wasn't the beautiful thirty-seven-old teacher they loved, but instead the beauty that was standing in front of the couple was a younger version of Miaka:

With one more sharp breath, Hikari stepped forward with her eyes still trained on her mother.

"Momma, you are…."

"What, baby?" Miaka questioned, cocking her head in confusion as her daughter's voice trailed off. She must've not notice the change in her, it felt normal to her.

"Miaka, look here." Taiitsukun's raspy voice ordered tenderly, carrying a sense of motherly love to her.

Miaka's brows furrowed together as her body turned slowly to the elderly goddess, the wind dancing gently across her skin, while the beauty's green orbs met a shining mirror. She didn't register the change at first, or maybe she was scared to. For if she did, it would disappear.

But once she really let it sink in, Miaka gasped deeply as her fingers danced across her now youthful face, tracing each inch of it, as if she was trying to see. She stared at her now young face with feelings of unsurely settled in her chest:

"What is this, Taiitsukun-san?" She questioned the old witch, moving her green eyes to the witch's coal ones with a soft tone behind her voice. She smiled sweetly at the now teen girl as she motioned with her hand to wave her question off like a useless bug.

"I told you, a gift for you and your men work. You all, well all but the ones that didn't or could not stay, will get the chance to have a life together."

"You mean I can….stay here? Forever?" Miaka breathed out, earning a smile from her old friend.

"Yes, my sweet child. All you need to do is to be a tutor to Kisa if you would choose to stay."

A wave of glee washed over her body as her head was trying to wrap itself around all of the new information, but it was still reeling too fast to even move off the fact she finally got a second chance at being where she always wanted to be…

…..But…

Miaka turned to her daughter, confliction clearly could be seen in her eyes. She wanted to be free as a bird and just be able to stay there in the novel's universe with her friends, but that would leave her beloved Hikari without a safe haven to call upon when the couple has to return to the other world if she chose to be selfish.

Would she really be able to take away the only parent the older teenager had left in the world just to stay? No, she couldn't, she needed to be there for her, no matter what she wanted. She was a mother first, and she always will put that role before anything.

So with a heavy sigh, Miaka turned back to the witch, squaring her shoulders as she gave the goddess a sad smile:

"I would love to stay, but I need to go back. Hikari needs me—"

"Whoa, whoa there mom." Hikari sharply interrupted, stepping forward and standing in front of the lighter brunette with her hands placed onto her hips and a fierce glare in her brown orbs.

"You promised dad you would find happiness, did you not?"

With her daughter's sharp tone and look, Miaka couldn't help but blink feverishly as she mused that the eighteen-year-old was just like her father; only looking out for her family.

"And I will, just not here, Hikari." The now nineteen-year-old answered, placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

The other two people were forgotten as Hikari sighed deeply and shook her head, her glare becoming gentler while she lifted her hand up to her beautiful mother's soft cheek. She is so stubborn and too selfless sometimes, the new Willow mused to herself before she continued stating her case.

"Oh momma, do you see? To stay, that is the only way you can become happy. It's been fourteen years and not once did you _try_ to even date or befriend anyone. But here, I know that you will not be alone. And either will I, I have Sean. I'll just fine, and besides momma, we have some time before goodbye." She pled with a gentle smile, but her mother couldn't but to worry her lip.

"But….."

Taiitsukun watched the mother/daughter pair as they warred each other, smiling softly, thinking that her boss had chosen well for his priestess's protectors:

Hikari was going to be a fine warrior, not only because she was from a former warrior, but because she was strong-willed and soft. She could be fierce when it would be called for, but when with her fellow warriors, she will be the one that will keep everyone in line and happy. And there was Sean, the silent but clearly fierce one. Unlike the former Wing, the ancient witch could tell the young man was the strong, obedient type but when someone threatens one of his loved ones, his power will truly unleased without anything holding it back.

Yes she couldn't wait to see where the group would go and what the others would be like, this would be a true adventure. She cracked a smile at that as she flowed to the passionate discussion, waving her hand to get the pair's attention and to wave the lone male forward.

As he walked to Hikari's side, the goddess begun to speak, hoping to convince the former priestess to stay. Taiitsukun had a feeling that the beauty had something wonderful waiting for her here and the ancient witch would hate to see her just give that up:

"I might have an answer to your problem, Miaka."

"You do, what is it?" Miaka questioned eagerly while she folded her hands against her chest. The goddess smiled slightly, nodding slowly.

"Kind Sazaku's offer actually includes all of you. Sean and Hikari, you can stay here with everyone if you choose to."

The couple turned to each other, meeting their lover's eyes as a thousand thoughts rushed through their minds, one knowing what she had to do and the other warring between his duty to his parents and his love for his sister.

For Hikari, it was a choice that could go either way. Even though she wanted to stay with her mother and best friend, she knew that she couldn't live without the silent blonde and he will have to think about his family in the other world. It won't be an easy decision for him, and as his girlfriend, she needed to support either way he chose to go, no matter how hard it will be to walk away from the other two important people in her life.

So, grabbing her mother's hand for strength, she turned her beautiful dark eyes to the goddess.

"My decision is whatever Sean chooses, Miss Taiitsukun. Our paths are intertwined and I'll go wherever he goes."

The statement made the other women smiled wistfully, again seeing a part of her parents within her heart. This was Miaka's strong loyalty to her most precious person shining through. She will do anything to keep him happy, just like her mother did in the past, but they had to wonder what her loved one would do as they looked at him in the corners of their eyes while a bright blush started to make its way over his face.

The blonde stared at his beloved girlfriend, with his heartbeat dancing against his ribcage and a hot blush burned across his face. Sean always knew that his star would do anything for him, he will do the same for her, but to say that….Sean knew that it was an easy choice, he knew where he wanted to be.

It was true that their parents would lose both of their children, but the young blonde knew they would be oh very angry if he chose to leave Rose behind just for them. Sean smiled small as he moved to their packs and grabbed them, his mind was made up. While he carried the bags to the girls, his smile grew:

"I can't just leave my baby sister with some strange men and the love of my life sad, now can I?" With that, the eighteen-year-old squealed loudly and jumped onto him, knocking them both to the sandy ground and giggling giddily.

Taiitsukun laughed boomingly, loving that they chose to stay. She didn't know how she knew this, but they would find true happiness here. Through this hard adventure, they would find peace.

So with the last thought, she turned her smiling face back to the smiling reddish brunette, her black eyes holding questions.

"So my sweet child, what do you say?" A smile was her answer.

"Looks like I have no excuses anymore. I'll stay."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **They shine together,**_

 _ **In perfect harmony,**_

 _ **But they are from different worlds,**_

 _ **Never to touch.**_

 _ **Their love is doomed…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

 _The simple but magical melody filled Rose's mind as she opened her eyes slowly, waking into the dreamland. The darkness surrounded her for a couple beats before it bled into a familiar sunny scene. When she finally was fully aware, she looked down to see she was wearing a kimono and her soft locks were loose, just as every night since the young beauty was five:_

 _At first, Rose was scared of the repeating dreams, never really understanding why she was having them. But soon, it was a comfort, something that she needed to stay sane in her life. In the dreams, she knew that she loved for who exactly she was and not the mold she needed to fit into. She was allowed to be the real Rosemarie, someone that no one really cared to get to know._

 _Rose sighed softly at the thought, slowly taking in the familiar surroundings as she waited. The beauty always was waiting for someone in the dreams but didn't exactly know who it was. She would always remember their face when they came to her, but as soon as she faded into the real world, their face would disappear from her memory until they met again the next night._

 _It was as if there was a block in her mind, making sure she would never remember her past before she became Rosemarie Kisa Sawyer._

 _She pushed her lips out in a thoughtful manner, she slowly walked forward to the railing of a baloney and leaned into it, looking out to the most beautiful sunrise she has ever seen as she played with a cherry blossom, a smile moved across her face at the sight of the beautiful scene, feeling quite peacefully. Then the wind carried a soft whisper as it played with her reddish strands:_

" _Kisa…"_

 _Holding back her hair, the beautiful flower turned her head quickly, trying to find the owner of the soft, comforting voice. That voice always filled her with a sense of safely and happiness, even if it was only in a dream. Moments later, time came to a stop as deep blue eyes met pretty violet ones._

 _The nameless man smiled sweetly as the wind blew his green braided hair, a loving expression laced to his sharp features._

 _She shyly walked towards him, but Rose stopped a few feet from the young man, afraid to come off too strong, but when she peeked back up at him, she felt all the shyness fell away from her and a smile found its way onto her face as she tucked the loose strands behind her ear. They were silent, just staring at each other, and taking in the changes in each other, how they grew up:_

 _He was breathtaking, truly beautiful. He looked as if he were a prince from ancient China, and his almond-shaped eyes, they held such gentleness that she almost wondered if he was an angel sent to her every night._

 _She giggled at the childish thought before she soberly continued to look him over. His hair seemed too had grown to his waist, and it looked richer in color. Besides the gentleness they held, his eyes also held wisdom that someone their age shouldn't have, but that wisdom made them look kind and warm, the greenish blue reminded the flower of a calm ocean. She could tell that his thin lips could house an amazing smile._

 _Yes the prince was deadly handsome, she was sure that if he was real, women would easily fall in love with him upon one look. And that thought broke her heart, even though the young man was just a mere dream. She sighed as she shook her head to free herself from those depressing thoughts, not noticing he finally took the first step forward to close the distance between them, and before she knew it, he was hugging her close._

 _The tall greenette let the silence linger over them, ignoring the nervous noises coming from the girl, for a few seconds before speaking in a soft whisper, not wanting to break this spell:_

" _My sweet rose…I'm so happy to see you. I've never stopped feeling you around, never stopped worrying about you. I wish that I could remember you after this dream and find you, but I can't, no matter what I try. I wanted to protect you that day but I didn't. Why couldn't I protect you? I'm so sorry, Kisa. I'm sorry."_

 _Hearing him choke on his words made her cry also, the sound of their sobs mixing together._ _Moments passed like hours before the cries got softer and Rose lifted her eyes to mine, smiled kindly but also a little sadly. She wanted to erase his grief, even though she didn't understand why he was worried about her, she wanted to make sure he didn't feel sad anymore._

" _Even if you tried, you couldn't stop what happened. Even if I don't know what happened, I'm sure that it wasn't your fault. And don't worry, sweetie, I have a good life. I'm loved, really. You don't need to worry about me, I'm just fine." She assured sweetly as she smiled up at him, reaching up to touch his cheek. But the expression laced his face didn't look so convinced:_

" _I'm glad that you are being taken good care of, but damnit, Kisa!_ _You_ _mean everything to me, don't you see that!? If I'm going to lose you forever, I…..couldn't live with that."_

 _The nameless man let her go, turning to the baloney as the wind blew hard, and Rose felt it was him not wanting her to see how truly upset he was at the thought of losing her._

 _She knew in that moment that he truly did loved her, he was more than a dream to keep her sanity. Rose didn't know how she was so sure, but she knew that with such clarity. With a tender smile, her hand landed on his shoulder, forcing his eyes to look at her._

" _But you won't, I'm sure that, someday, we'll meet. And then, you will have every chance to protect me. And, I'll be safe. I know this's just a dream but I know that we will meet in the future, I feel that this is something more than just a dream and we meet." In response, the young man smiled softly and caressed her cheek._

" _Of course, we will, Kisa …"_

 _He then handed a beautiful flower to the other beautiful flower as the man whispered into her ear, the vision ending as fast as it begun:_

" _I'll be waiting, my love."_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosemarie Kisa Sawyer

The time: **479 B.C.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

She groaned in pain as her head pounds like a drum as she slowly begun to wake to the real world, the memory of the dream fading into the darkest corners of her mind. The dream again, she thought sleepily, without realizing the fact she wasn't in the library anymore.

She always had the dreams since she was a small child, and no one could understand why she had them. It was a mystery Rose thought she would never find the answer to. Little did Rose know that the dreams will be the key to her forgotten past, the key to finding her true self. And it might lead her to her missing heart.

After a couple more heartbeats, the flower sighed deeply, figuring it was time to go home. But, when her cheek touched a soft surface as she tried to lift her head off the table, her brows furrowed in confusion. What?

Where was she? She asked in the walls of her mind as Rose finally opened her eyes, revealing a beautiful room painted golden. It was like a palace in a fairytale from China and she was the princess, even if she knew she wasn't.

She leaned on her elbow to get a better look around the golden room, her mouth agape in shock. Many questions were running through her head.

Where was she, how did she get here, why was she here, and most importantly, did she want to leave?

As she tried to find the answers, Rose bit her lip, leaning against the headboard of the large bed while she fought the feeling confused of the draw to this place. She felt as if she had been there before, she lived there before. Seconds after Rose opened her eyes, she felt that she knew the beautiful place and the blonde was _meant_ to be there for something big.

But the question is: how in the world did she get here and what purpose had brought her here? It was maddening, not knowing the secret behind this strange turn of events.

All she remembers is being in the library. She shifted her bright eyes to the slightly opened screen door, out to the sun-lit courtyard, trying to the last thing she was before she mysteriously woke up in her own fairy tale.

Then, after musing over it, the beautiful flower gasped with realization, her violet eyes snapped around the bed to search for her last link to her old life, hoping that it could tell the beauty everything she sought to know:

"The book…where is the book? It got to have the answers, right?" Rose whispered quickly as her small hands desperately searched for the red covered novel, but it wasn't there. It was like the fairy tales auntie used to tell them…

Rose stopped moving as her mind regained the last memories she had of the world she left behind and she realized that the book was the reason she was transported to ancient China. She shook her head feverishly at that thought, thinking she was crazy and it was just a dream from reading too much fantasy, it had to be. To prove it to herself, she pinched her arm hard, but it only made the teen call out.

"Ow! Itai!"

The blonde stared at the angry spot, not wanting to believe that the new world was real, but the small mark screamed out that she was indeed awake. After a couple moments of trying to wake herself up, Rose hesitatingly sighed, doubtingly coming to terms with the new event, and pulled out the dark yellow ribbon out of her hair, letting it fall down her back as she mulled the memories over. She always did this, stopping and thinking the problem over until it made sense to her:

"So, the book chose me to do something, but the unanswered question is:

Why me and what am I supposed to when I'm cursed to a damned wheelchair? I can't…"

"Ä, anata wa me o samashi, amai hanadesu!*" The manly cheerful yell cut through the young woman's musings and she jumped towards the wall her bed was against, screaming in horror.

What is going on? She thought shakily, refusing to look at the source of the kind-sounding voice. Rose knew that it was ridiculous deep down, but she was afraid what she would have found if she looked and the man might kill her when he finds out the blonde was different. Growing up in a part Chinese household, poor Rose knew that in ancient China, being different is a deadly sin and you died for it. This thought brought stinging tears to the miko's* eyes. Oh god, please, no…

But in the corner of her eyes, the blonde girl saw the purple-haired man looked like she wounded him and her momently horror quickly disappeared from her body, she hated that look of pain on his face. She didn't know why, but she did and she felt a connection to the mysterious violet-haired man. As if he was a father to her and she felt that he would keep her safe.

After a couple moments of calming down, Rose shifted her blues to him as her fingers danced across the wet tears that dried on her high cheeks. As soon as the tears were gone, she moved to his face, taking in his handsome face as he knelt down next to the bed, smiling sweetly and waving her forward:

"Don't be afraid, amai hana*, you are safe here. You are home."

Rose stared wide eyed at him, surprised to hear him speak when a moment before she didn't understand him, but she felt comforted by the sweet words and after a few minutes, Rose slowly pushed away from the wall, crawling to the sunlit edge of the bed and finally revealed all of her to the kind stranger. His smile grew more as he moved to sit down next to the teen, patting her hands comfortingly.

She looked over at the male, blinking feverishly in confusion, which made him giggle:

"Aww, you're so adorable! And you grew up so nicely, my sweet rose. I know you don't understand any of this right now, Kisa. But please know that you are truly home, my dear." He smiled watery, reaching a hand to caress her cheek but the blonde pulled away with a frown placed upon her lips.

Kisa? Why did he know her middle name?

The guy smiled sadly, understanding how she must feel at that moment and let his hand fell to the bed, letting the beautiful flower think as he looked out the door, thinking to himself. But a few words escaped from his lips as he turned to her once again.

"You're really a beautiful rose princess now, Kisa."

Upon hearing that, Rose was trapped inside her doubting mind as her hands came up against her chest, trying to calm her heartbeats:

There was no way that Rose was a princess. She was just a mere girl trying to be as normal as she could possibly be, who wanted to be more than that but knew that was impossible. It was an impossible wish to have. So, yes, she was far from princess martial. But in the back of her mind, something screams at her to believe this man.

Ignoring the scream in the walls of her mind, the young woman shook her head at him before turning away with her arms over her chest, laughing inside at the silly statement while she ignored the gnawing feeling of knowing the hidden truth:

Because, really, how could she ever be more than a freak?

* * *

-.-.-.-

Nuriko—

-.-.-.-

* * *

His eyes went soft at her reaction to his claim, knowing all too well what it meant. The outside world blinded her to her true worth, maybe unwillingly or not. But he would make sure that she will see how beautiful and wonderful she truly is.

So, with that thought on his mind, the older man stood and patted her hand to get her attention. When she turned those big violet eyes on him, he grinned kindly as he nodded his head towards the door. Looks like I need to prove it to the little beauty, he thought to himself as his grin grew bigger. He will prove it to her, he had to:

Kisa was just too broken to see how she really meant to everyone here, even though she didn't remember them yet, along with the three men who was loving fathers to her. But she will, the violette just knew it, and when she did, she will know how much she was loved.

As for her heart, fixing it is up to the new Suzaku Seven, it will be hard, but Nuriko had faith the team. If there were anyone that could, it'd be them. That was their job, to be her protectors, yes, but they needed to be her friend also. Otherwise, where will the need to protect her come into their hearts?

He sighed, returning back to reality.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back, are you hungry?" As if it was answering his question on its own, the blonde beauty's stomach growled loudly, making her blush bright red and the sight earned a booming laugh from Nuriko. She was so cute:

"I'll take that as a yes, then. I'll bring you a meal, ok? But, are you comfortable? I can move you anywhere you want before I leave, sweetie."

She smiled timidly at the man's sweet question, shaking her head and she mouthed the words: 'Thank you, but I'm fine.'

He grinned once more before he exited the room, closing the slide door behind him as a sigh blew through his lips. This will be so hard for the people around the palace that cares for the miko. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked through the palace, thoughts swirling around his mind's walls.

She will fight against them every step of the way because of what she faced in the other world, and through her eyes, because of that, she was not worth love and the kindness the senshi will give her when they will meet. They need to hurry to her side, she need them now than ever.

He leaned back on the wall next to the record room and Nuriko sighed again, pointing his amber eyes up to the blue sky, his heart breaking for the girl he used to watch over:

He remembers the day he lost sight of her and Akito lost his friend, fading from the world of the book for years without a trace. He shifted his eyes down, remembering the stringing feeling of guilt in his gut as soon as the first two days past without finding her. He should've watched her better, and then, maybe, she wouldn't be so broken from her wounds from the other world. It was his fault, she was hurt because of his carelessness.

But, hopefully soon, she would be back to the happy girl she was at four when some prick took her from this world.

And this time, he will never take his eyes off her. He was going to go on every journey with the senshi if he has to.

He smiled sadly at the thought and pushed off the wall before starting to walk into the full record room where what he needed to show the young princess waited patiently for the new story to begin.

And oh, will it unfold interestingly:

"How is she doing, father?" He turned to his adopted light greentte son, meeting his worried-filled sky blue eyes and Nuriko smiled at him, stepping towards him with a sly sparkle in his eyes:

"Why don't you bring her some food and find out? You two need to get to know each other anyway, so why not start now?"

Nuriko nearly barked out a laugh at the wide-eyed expression on Akito's face. The poor boy looked so scared, as if he would lose her if he screwed up.

"B-b-but…..Am I ready? Is she? I….don't want to scare her, she is so…fragile right now."

That sent all of the humor out of his body, pride replaced it instead. The young man thought he wasn't ready, but the statement proved that the young warrior was more than ready. Akito already cared for Kisa even if he didn't know the whole indecent of the growing feelings inside of him just yet, and although he foolishly doubts his ability to make the blonde happy and safe, it was that: A foolish doubt.

The former senshi knew all too well that all his silly fears will disappear the moment Akito will step foot in that room and it will become natural, like the way they did as they were the playful children they once were. It will be like time has reverse on its own accord to the most innocent time in their lives.

It will be easy to recreate the unbreakable bond, and once the bond is reformed; the real story will begin. Melting two souls together slowly to be one once again forevermore.

Nuriko grinned innerly at his running thoughts, he couldn't wait to see how this new fairy tale would end, and he truly could not.

He placed both of his hands on the young man's shoulders, spinning him towards the miko's room, and like any father would, he gave the light greenette young man a push to the thing he need the most:

"Just go, I believe in you. But, bring paper, she is so unsure about her voice. I will be there in a few." He smiled reassuringly when his boy turned to look at him with a grin spread across his thin lips.

"Thanks, dad. I love you."

Nuriko smiled, shaking his head in amusement as he watched Akito fade around the corner, the boy running towards his destiny with every step. His smile widen as he turned to continue his mission.

A few minutes later, with strolls tucked under his arms, the former Willow walked to when his friends stood, talking and probably waiting for him to tell them about the new miko. In fact, the firry Wing was the first to speak up:

"Ok, spill. I have to know how my baby girl is like now."

No surprise there, Tasuki was as protective as always and he wanted to know how his daughter is doing. Nuriko smiled fondly at him as he set the strolls down, sitting on the cool green grass because he knew this will take a while.

"Well, that'll be a long story, I hope you're ready."

* * *

-.-.-.-

San Hotohori Akito/Rosemarie Sawyer

-.-.-.-

* * *

Akito's blue eyes stared at the closed door with his hands filled with two rice balls, unsure on whether to enter or not.

As he told his father, he was afraid that he'd say something to scare her off and they would lose her for days, her locking herself inside her room. Away from him. That thought makes the stallion sick and he doesn't even know her very well yet. It makes him that how will it feel when he _does_ know her?

With the thought inside his mind, he sighed as the young warrior leaned his forehead on the screen door, trying to calm down his raging heart. The poor young man was so confused about the feelings that were warring inside of his chest.

Why was Akito feeling these intense feelings for someone he barely know? It was like he always knew the beautiful blonde and a bond was reformed the moment he caught her. And now, unknowing to him, Akito was under her enchanting spell. His heart was in her hands.

Suddenly, however, a beautiful voice swirled to his ears and through his mind, waking him from his warring thoughts, and it made the decision for him. In a daze, the greenette slowly sidled the door open and peeked into the beautiful miko's room, revealing a shining goddess sitting close to the end of the bed with her head turned toward the opened window and a confused smile upon her lips s her fingers played with a cherry blossom.

In the moment, Akito fell deeper into her hold unknowingly, and the young man carefully stepped inside the room, listening to her song:

"They shine together,

In perfect harmony,

But they are from different worlds,

Never to touch.

Their love is doomed,

But the feelings just keep growing,

And the lights of night,

Vowed to stay true.

Moon is beautiful,

And kind,

She leads us out of the dark,

Smiling like a mother.

The stars protect her,

Like she is their beloved,

Never wanting to let her,

Even if they might have to."

"Why would we let you go, sweetie? You are the one we have been waiting for, we'll never let you go. I promise, you are safe, saiai no miko*."

As soon as the statement fell from his lips, the young man quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, a blush appeared across his face and his eyes widen as his mind screamed angrily.

Oh crap! That might scare her away for sure! That thought entered his busy mind worriedly before the stallion noticed a pair of bright violet eyes on him and he stared back. The flower was staring at Akito in a mixture between confusion and realization:

"Do I know you? I think I know you somehow….." She whispered as she crawled to the edge of the bed, cocking her head in confusion. The sight of the handsome young man made Rose forget her shyness for the moment, she just wanted to talk to him.

The beautiful girl's voice was a little hoarse and it was hard to understand her, but the young warrior knew exactly what she said. Strangely enough, to him, it was like Akito has been around her for years and he was a master of understanding her.

After a couple more minutes of just staring at her, the greenette smiled kindly at her and the young man walked towards the bed, sitting down next to her and he shrugged as he set the rice balls on the side table before replying:

"I don't know, sweetie, but I feel it too. Like we _do_ know each other, maybe we can find out together and be friends?"

His statement earned a giggle from the young woman as she turned her beautiful violet eyes on his smiling face with a smile on her own, placing her hand upon mine. That touch sent stringing fire up through the veins in his arm straight to his chest, and he was sure it showed on his cheeks:

"I would like that, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I will love to be your friend. What's your name, né*? I'm Akito." The greenette told her, grinning friendly, but inside his nerves were going crazy as a look of recognition came over her face.

"Akito…? When have I heard that name before?" She whispered under her breathe, moving her violets to his blues:

They just stared at each other for a few moments, lost in the moment until the blonde blushed deeply before she moved her eyes back to her lap, shyly whispering a quiet reply:

"I'm Rosemarie Kisa, but you can call me Rose….." Rose felt a hand tenderly tugged her face back to Akito, who was smiling sweetly at her to ease her shyness.

"It's so nice to meet you, my Rose."

And as Akito pulled her onto a tight hug, he heard his father faintly stated the phrase:

"And the story begins…Once upon a dream."

The couple turned with matching blushes on their cheeks to see all the former warriors, chuckling.

-.-.-.-.-

The hooded figure growled, looking down at the busy village, feeling the priestess's presence back in this world.

The stupid novel ruined their plans, it must've sensed their evil intentions for this world and called her home, putting the plans on ice. But she will never stop the destined fate for this world:

"I will kill you….You bitch….."

As the wind carried that threating statement, a white sign glowed bright in anger as the hooded figure walked down the hill, then a female voice sounded out as the scene faded to black.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

A chrisom bead hangs from my neck,

As the boy smiles,

Things my heart almost remembers.

And a song someone sings,

Once upon the Moon.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

As my memories fade into the light.

Who am I truly, who was I,

Before the bright light?

Someone holds me safe and warm,

As my memories fade into the light.

Far away, long in my forbidden past,

Growing brighter like a flame,

Things I yearn to know,

Things my heart needs to know.

And a song someone sings,

Once upon the Moon.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

1\. Itai—It hurts/Ow

2\. Ä, anata wa me o samashi, amai hanadesu—Ah, you are awake, beautiful flower.

3\. Amai hana—Another form of beautiful flower

4\. Saiai no miko—Beloved priestess

5\. Nẻ—My darling


	4. 3: Titanium

**A/N:**

 **Yes, I'm back! Updating will be slow for a while because of classes are started and I need to focus on that. However, I'm planning on finishing this story. I am having too much fun to let it go.**

Disclaimer—

Do not own 'Fushigi Yugi' and all the characters in the original story. Do own the new plot, characters, enemy, and closing song. The original lyrics belongs to Fox's Anastasia.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three:

Titanium

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"Well, some things never change. Right, N?" Chichiri chuckled deeply, making the youngsters blink in confusion as the ginger growled under his breath.

Tasuki knew that they would've form feelings for each other in time, but he hoped they would form slower than this. Let his little girl be a bit innocent for a while more and she would be his baby for a while more, but the ginger man felt that was a foolish hope. She wasn't his little girl anymore, but a beautiful woman.

When Tasuki sighed at that, coming to terms with that fact, his violette friend patted him on the back, smiling reassuringly before replying to Chichiri with a small laugh:

"Un*, it looks like it. Brings back some good memories, doesn't it?" Nuriko stated cheerily, his smile stayed on his friend's face a bit more before he turned onto the couple as he walked to them while they moved apart quickly.

The handsome violette didn't know how either of them would react to their conversation, how his son would feel about his family hiding this from him for years. But with fear twisting his insides and his heart beating wildly against his chest, Nuriko took in a deep breath and smiled sweetly while he knelt to the table, unrolling many scrolls onto the smooth surface.

"Akito, can you bring her here, please? I need to show you two something." As he tenderly asked his son, the other two came to the table as well. All three were preparing for what was coming next.

The young man nodded as he scooped the beauty up into his arms, making her blush a deep shade of red as he moved to the meeting.

When they reached it, he settled her down next to him so Rose could lean on him. She smiled shyly before she turned her eyes onto the violette man.

Nuriko blew out another huge breath, thinking of the best way to start, but realized there wasn't one. So, with one more heavy breath, the middle-aged man bravely lifted his hazel eyes to her violet ones and started to tell her everything:

To the history of the legend, to the former warriors and priestess, never speaking the name of the said priestess. He didn't know why, but Nuriko didn't think much of it as he continued his explanation. He figured that he could tell Kisa later.

The beautiful flower was silent all through this, too shocked to speak but she was also excited to know all the magical tales from her childhood were real. She brought her hands to her chest with a wide smile placed onto her lips. Rose always wanted to be the girl in those stories, bravely and selflessly saving her homeland and a world she grew to love all while falling in love. Now here she was, in the very story she dreamt of being apart, it was unbelievable.

"So the fairy tales aunt Miaka told us were real! Amazing!" Rose exclaimed excitedly with sparkling eyes, not noticing how the men froze the moment she mentioned her aunt's name.

"Yuuki Miaka?" The ginger asked quietly, finally breaking the tense silence.

Rose turned to him, blinking fast, then she placed her folded hands back into her lap with a sad smile placed onto her lips. It seemed like the shock of hearing her aunt's name was momently forgotten:

"Yes, she took my uncle's name after their wedding. She found me and brought me to my adopted family. She is the one that tried to make me feel better about myself through the fairy tales."

As Rose stated this, that name brought back her memories of the other world, making the beautiful flower feel bittersweet feelings. Although Rose felt that she belonged here and she didn't want to go back to feeling an alien in a world of 'normal' people, the strawberry-blonde felt horrible for leaving the people who loved her more than anything and without saying goodbye as well…

….This was hard to know that she would never see her family again. She was thinking this when the violette man's voice cut through Rose's musings and she moved her violet orbs to the gentle hazel glace as he asked her another question.

"Is your uncle's name Sukunami Taka, by any chance?" At that, the beautiful flower's eyes widen in shocked as she nodded slowly.

"How do you know that, sir?"

Nuriko looked over to his friends, who held the same shocked expression into their eyes. The book had sent the princess to someone it knew would take care of the girl until it called her home, but to know that Miaka and Taka had a hand in raising this beautiful but broken rose was so much to think about. But, Nuriko was so happy that she had someone to remind her how special she was when they wouldn't be there for her.

With that thought in his mind, he turned back to Kisa with a smile, hiding his shock behind as he shook his head:

"Call me Nuriko, sweetie. And don't worry about that right now, I'll tell you another time. Now, I want to show you something." Nuriko stated, moving the scrolls aside to slide a portrait of the three men holding a small smiling girl and a greenette boy smiling lovingly up at the blonde girl over to the couple.

They leaned forward to see the beautifully painted picture, recognition rushing through the blonde's veins as she met the girl's sparkling violet eyes and she ran her dainty fingers over the smooth surface to hide the shaking of her hands.

"That looks like….."

"That is our princess, Danu Kisa Bara*. She was…you before a spell took you from this world, my rose princess."

At that, the young flower laughed out loud, surely not believing the piece of information, making the three older men sighed patiently as the younger man look at her with such a sadness placed into his blue almonds. They wanted to make the beautiful young woman see that she was truly a princess and she deserves to feel like one, not a mere girl without a purpose in her life.

This desire burned even tenser when the men heard her reply, but the greenette felt annoyed that she was blinded to all that she was. Akito wondered what happened to make her doubt her own capabilities and hide from the obvious truth:

"Oh, that's rich! Me, a princess? No way in hell, Nuriko-san. I mean no disrespect against you, sir, but it's impossible for me to be the princess. I'll believe that I'm the priestess and I'll do everything I can to help you, but an ancient long-lost princess? I can't be her, there's no way I can be her."

That statement made her laugh even harder as Rose shook her head as she giggled, her hair flying with every shake of her head. The beautiful flower's stubbornness made Tasuki finally move to her and look her straight into the eyes while his fingers dug into his palms, to keep his cool as he asked this question.

"And why not?"

"For starters, princesses are beautiful and I'm…..not. I'm plain, a wallflower who should be happy to be out of the limelight. Second, princesses have to be flawless, and sir, I'm far from perfect. I am not princess material, sir. I can't even dress myself without help or even feed myself. I cannot rule a whole queendom, that's crazy! And you have to realize that! Look at me! I'm in a wheelchair and I can barely talk. I'm not who you say I am. I'm the priestess, ok. But I am not your princess, I can't be." She turned away from him as the tears traveled down her cheeks now, all the laughter gone from her. She wanted to disappear before they realized that what she said was true and she was on her way in a world she was even more a freak.

The ginger man shook his head as a sad smile appeared onto his face as he stopped Akito from reaching out to the blonde and he nodded to him to move out of the way. Oh how he wished she saw what everyone else saw when they looked at her, especially her papa.

He sighed, grabbing her shoulders and turned her back to face him, picking her up and placing her in his lap like he had done when she was small and she was being stubborn about something. He gently tugged her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She was going to hear him this time, if it took him all night. For that was his job as her papa:

"I wish you would realize that you're perfect to everyone that knows you, Avery. No, no, you have to hear this," Tasuki put his finger to her lips when she tried to interrupt. When she realized he wouldn't let her cut in, she pouted but nodded slowly, making the man chuckle:

"You are so perfect. You are so strong, for years you faced bullies with a smile, you might think that the other world broke you but it didn't. With your family's help, you stayed true to who you are. You stayed you, the sweet girl who would do anything for anyone even if they did her wrong. Bara, you are the perfect person to be a princess, you might be thinking that I don't know you, but I know you and you embody what a princess needs to be.

You symbolize everything they are loved for, sweet and calm, strong and bold, beautiful but modest, true and pure. You are the princess, honey. Yes, you are bound to a wheelchair but that only adds to your charm. Don't you get it? Being different just opens your eyes and heart to things some stun away from. You are the most understanding person I know, and my princess, that is what a ruler needs to be. Everyone else would be bitter from whatever you could face in that world, but you forgive almost everyone who did you wrong. The princess is the most beautiful, understanding, and forgiving creature the world has ever seen, there is only one woman that fits that and that woman is you."

He brushed the hair out of her face, letting that sink in, as her eyes bore into his, her teeth biting at her bottom lip. Rose searched for some untruths hidden in the man's fiery gaze, but all she found was a gentle and tender smile, telling the beautiful flower he was wanting her to see the truth behind his words. The tears were fresh and new, happy, when she realized that they wanted her truly:

"This is crazy, me a princess, I can't…"

"But you are and there's no way we're letting you go, amai Bara*-hime*." The ginger poked her tiny button nose, chuckling as she wiggled it while a slight blush crept over her cheeks. Nuriko came to her side along with Akito, both wore smiles upon their faces.

"It's true, sweet rose. Now that we have you back, we will never let you out of our sight. You are safe now, sweetie."

Her jaw dropped to the ground, not really sure what to say for a few minutes with her heart pounding against her ribs. They just stared at each other until the blonde nervously smiled up at the men, finally starting to open up to them and the news.

"I guess, fairy tales do exist, huh?"

"If only you believe, my princess." Tasuki replied, lying his forehead against hers, feeling relieved.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later, Rose sat in front of the mirror, brushing through her reddish blonde locks, as thoughts rushed through the walls of her mind. She was trying to find out how her life became a fantasy novel when yesterday she was a useless crippled teenager.

But now she was the crowned princess of Konan and its sworn protector. What upsets her the most was that she had a whole four years of childhood here, but someone wanted her out of the way to take over her home, erasing all memories of her short life as Bara Kisa Danu. At least that's what the men told the beautiful flower.

Rose didn't know if she wanted to accept that her life was a lie, but she somehow knew she was home, for it _felt_ like home whereas her home in the other world never did. It was she stepped into a fairy tale and she was born for the part. The beautiful flower still didn't believe that is possible, but in her heart and mind, it made perfect sense, everything:

The way she always yearned for something unseen, something she wanted to find. The way she felt like she was wheeling among a completely different species of human. Where, even though she was there for a day, Konan made her feel whole for the first time in her life.

Rose put the brush down on the vanity, sighing as she moved to the window. She let the gentle breeze play with her loose strands as her finger ran over a cherry blossom, letting the thoughts run maddeningly throughout her mind. She was so engrossed in her mind that she didn't notice Akito coming closer to her, his hair loose from its usual ponytail.

Akio just wanted to talk to her, to feel her as they talked. He still didn't understand the pull he felt towards the blonde, but he felt that his sneaky father and uncles knew the reason behind. He growled lowly in annoyance, thinking he had to have a chat with the former senshi* as he reached out to her.

"Sweet rose, are you ok?" His fingers brushed through her hair soothingly, bringing the flower back from her thoughts with a smile placed onto her full lips. The blonde raised her head and nodded as she turned to him.

"I'm fine, Akito, just coming to terms with everything."

"I'm sorry they overwhelmed you with all this, Rose. But maybe now, you can learn that you're worthy of the title of princess. Because, you are worthy. Of more than anything beyond the title, amai hana." Akito whispered sweetly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I don't know if I will right now, but I'll try. I'll try to see what they see and I'll give it my all. I might not remember my time here, but I won't let you guys down." At the strong tone of the young woman's usually soft voice, the young man's lips turned up at the corners into a proud smile.

"I don't doubt that for nothing. You seem to be very strong, so you can deal with anything this will throw at you. And we will be with you every step of the way."

She smiled sweetly at him, holding his hand tightly, before she turned to the moonlit sky through the opened window. Rose didn't know about that, but she knew that she won't be alone anymore. She wasn't before, yes, but now the beautiful flower finally felt like she had a place to belong and another friend to talk to. She felt she wasn't alone for the first time in her life.

Rose smiled one more at that thought, feeling the warmth of it rushed through her blood, and she turned to the young man with a wider smile placed upon her lips:

"If I have you guys on my side, then I think I will be stronger."

"You're always going have us to help you." Akito grinned boyishly, pulling the young woman into a huge hug. The blonde giggled shyly as she hugged back, pointing her eyes up to his blues.

"I think we truly will be best friends, Akito." This statement earned her another boyish grin.

"I do too, my rose princess."

"I just wish I could remember you guys. It's so unfair, I remembered pieces and bits of my time here, but I can't connect the memories." The beautiful flower whispered sadly, letting go of him and pushing the hand-crafted wheelchair they made her to the bed.

Akito sighed deeply as he moved to the big bed and sat down, petting her soft hair to sooth her sadness. He too wanted to remember the time they shared, but he sensed that it would take a lot of time. Akito always felt a block in his mind, something holding back some beautiful memories from him, and he can't break the block down. He soothed her as he rubbed her arm before he whispered his reply.

"We both want that, sweetie, but we need to work together to regain the memories back. We will do it, but we have to work together to do it. Do you want to work with me?" The greenette asked, causing the blonde to smile shyly:

"Of course, I do. You're my friend, I want get to know you, Akito."

"I'm glad, sweetie. Now let's get you into bed, it's the princess' bedtime." He landed a kiss on her forehead as he scooped the beautiful flower up bridal style and tucked her into the bed. The beautiful young woman hid her face into the heavy covering, blushing deeply as he kissed her forehead once more before the young man turned to leave the room.

But before the young man closed the door, he whispered to his new friend good night, causing her smile a little wider as she rolled to face him.

"Good night, sweetie."

After that, she rolled back to face the wall and sighed as her head fell onto the pillow, sleep slowly swallowed the beautiful blonde into its darkness, but for the first time in years she wasn't dreading it, she welcomed the endless darkness. For she knew that when she wakes up in the morning, she would be waking up to a whole new life, a life that might help her to feel better about herself and show her that she was something more than a crippled teenage woman.

Akito watched as sleep carried Rose into dreamland, smiling softly as she wiggled into the bed cutely, before he sighed deeply as he sidled the door close and leaned against the wall while thoughts ran around the space of his mind.

Akito smiled a gleeful grin when he realized that tomorrow will change everything for better. Rose won't be just a mere girl anymore. The beautiful would be a princess, a ruler. And she would know that she is needed, and adored, the three men and he will always be there for her. Akito knew this, he will fight for the beautiful rose forever and he will show her that she was the most beautiful rose:

It was time for the young warrior to become Titanium…

For his sweet rose princess, he would become stronger than anything...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a few more minutes of thinking, the greenette soon remembered that the three former warriors were hiding something from him and he stood straight as a scowl danced across his lips.

As a growl crept out of his throat, Akito briskly walked to where the three men were talking as the grass sounded around him, crossing his arms across his board chest. The moment he saw the angry stare in his son's eyes, Nuriko cleared his throat, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck to look innocent:

"Hi sweetie, what's up?" Nuriko asked sweetly, acting innocent while he laughed faintly, but the young man was having none of it as he towered over the warriors, a flash of thunder cracked behind him while the greenette grew over them.

"Do any of you want to tell me why you didn't tell me I knew the miko before and that she lived here?" Akito growled out as his eyes moved to each of the three men, all three men nervously sweat-dropped. Nuriko sighed slightly while he walked towards the young man, patting his back when he reached him.

"We tried but it was like there was a spell over you as well, memories would not stay with you. I think because you are the star, whoever wanted her to disappear, also wanted your memories of Bara to disappear. If you still had your memories of her, I have no doubt that you'll be like us and wouldn't rest until she was home safe and sound, and their plans would be knocked off the tracks. You're dangerous, even now that she's back. Hell, especially now that she is back." He whispered against the wind as he leaned against the railing, a sigh escaped his lips. Akito frowned deeply as he moved to his father's side, staring his face:

"But, why didn't you keep trying? I would have wanted to know that we knew each other. Maybe it would have been easy for me. I'd have wanted to know, father, it wasn't fair that you guys didn't tell me. No matter how much you tried, you should have told me!"

Despite that shout, the middle-aged man couldn't move. Nuriko just stood there, staring as the stars sparkled against the endless dark background of the night sky, feeling so powerless to make his son feel better, but he knew that it was impossible to do. He just hoped this will help him realize that they just were doing what they thought was right.

So, with a heavy sigh, he turned to the greenette, patting his shoulder before Nuriko spoke once again, but this time, he was louder and surer:

"We tried for years, Akito, but as I said before, there was a block in your mind. There was no way to get your memories back. I swear to the kamis we will find the sick bastard that took her from us, Akio. I swear to you, they will pay dearly." He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder shook his head in anger, wanting to find the person right then and beat them senseless for taking their beautiful rose from them, however he thought that would take time.

And he knew that Akito would want to help the three former warriors with finding the bastard who did this to him and to his flower. Nuriko would never take that from him, he deserved to get his pound of flesh after everything he went through as a boy. He needed to face the man or woman that brought this fate onto them and Nuriko would make sure that his son would get his chance.

Nuriko watched as Akito breathed through his nasals before walking to the railing, crossing his arms across his chest while he stared up at the dark sky, seemingly going through everything:

"You are right, they will." The young man sighed deeply before turning back the three men, licking his lips just as he spoke again:

"Tell me about our childhood? I need to know my baby and I need to know everything about her and our past."

"Your baby, huh?" Chichiri chuckled lowly, grinning as the young man's cheeks went aflame.

He liked to see that the feelings the young man had as a little boy still were sitting there in his heart, even after all these long years and having had no memories of their early days; he still held strong feelings for the beautiful blonde. And with knowing that, Chichiri would rest easy. His nephew will treat their flower with the respect she deserves and he will keep her safe from any farther harm, so the bluette could on helping the couple on their journey:

"Shut up." Akito muttered as his hand moved over his mouth, bringing the man back from his thoughts just as his violette friend spoke up again with a smile placed on his full lips:

"You were inseparable, to the point we needed to threaten you with a grounding just to get you guys to go to your lessons. You didn't want to leave her side and the princess cried for an hour after we separated you two before she was calm enough to start her lesson. We knew that you and Bara Kisa would be soul mates, you acted as Tama did, so we made sure to keep you two close. It would have helped when you were of age, but…"

"The bastards took her away from us, blocked your memories, therefore hurting not only Bara but you as well. You didn't get to bond as well as if you were raised together." Tasuki continued when Nuriko trailed off, leaning back on the wall with a slight scowl, still bothered by the fact Kisa was not a girl anymore.

Nuriko landed a hand on his friend's shoulder just when his son asked another question, too eager to know his new friend to notice his uncle's displeased mood.

"And what was she like before?" Akito cocked his head to the side, running his tongue over his dry lips:

"She was shy, but nothing like she is now. It might have took her a moment to open up, but she always has been open. And she is just as sweet as she was when she was a little girl, Kisa just is a sweetheart. So eager to please everyone." Nuriko whispered sweetly, placing his hand upon the poll connected to the stairs, moving his violet eyes to his gaze with a sad smile before continuing his explanation:

"I never had to really scold her and ground her, even when you guys refused to leave each other. After a few minutes of calming her down and promising her that if she behaved while her lessons she would see you as soon as they were over, she calmly did everything the tutor told her to do. But when they were over, she would rush to you and just watch as we trained." Nuriko whispered so softly that the younger man could barely hear the statement, but he could and it filled him relief.

A smile made its way across his lips as he leaned onto the railing, his head pointed his chin upwards to the sparkling stars. His mind was going crazy with thoughts of the future ahead of them:

"I'm glad that she is the same. And I am happy that she's back with us, to learn her worth. She will know she has us to lean on now and that's the way it will stay forever."

The violette smiled again, this time a true smile before he moved towards his son and wrapped his strong frame into a tender hug. Pride was pulsing through his veins at his son's eagerness to protect and love his priestess, how mature Akito had become in the past years. The greenette was ready for anything the future would bring onto them.

But just as the violette was about to voice a praise, Nuriko felt a strange tingle in his chest. He fell onto his knees, leaning against Akito limply, and leaned his forehead on his shoulder as the pain burned intense. Nuriko was trying to calm the burning feeling running through his body, but it only got tenser as his muscles felt like a horse threw him, like a fire fighting death, and soon his pained scream was followed by his friends'.

What was going on? That question kept replaying in his mind as they almost heaved up their lunch in intense pain.

Startled by the sudden illness, the young man dropped to his father's side, his eyes scanned over the twitching bodies as his hand reached towards his father. As he tried to sooth the pain, Akito voiced his worries:

"Father? What's wrong?"

The piercing silence went on as three men slowly caught their breath, the burning seemingly easing as they eased back to their feet. The three didn't notice that their aging bodies no longer felt, well, aged. There were no more aches in their muscles and there were no more tiredness in their minds, just youthful awareness as they replied to the young warrior's question...

"We're fine honey, just momently pain. Don't worry." They smiled to ease his worry, but their smiles faltered when the voices that broke the silence weren't their voices. No, in fact, it sounded much younger and richer.

The young greenette furrowed his eyebrows, along with the older three did, as the melody of "Itooshi Hito no Tame ni (For the Sake of My Beloved)" blew through the air like the chilly wind, thinking how odd it was before the men slowly turned their eyes back to his. When their eyes met, a gasp escaped the walls of Akito's throat:

The sight before the warrior almost made him fall backwards on his bottom in utter shock.

Standing there wasn't the middle aged warriors that raised him, but instead the men he remembered running around with as a young boy. Well-muscled and youthful handsomeness returned their bodies to their glory days. The sight turned the youth into a gasping fish as his hand shakenly slowly lifted to point at them:

"Dad, you guys need go to the water. You need to look at yourself." She said shakily, his body twitching with shock.

Nuriko's brows furrowed together before he smoothly nodded to the other two then all three leapt over the railings and their feet crushed the green grass as they approached the sparking river.

Once they reached the water, Nuriko kneeled to it and leaned forward on his hands as the other two followed suit. Nuriko's eyes widen at the sight before him, tracing his fingers along his young face with feelings of unsurely settled in his chest. It wasn't impossible, the violette man thought awed as he explored the smooth skin of his face before screaming through the air:

"What the hell is going on here!?" He hit the water harshly, growling lowly.

Nuriko was expecting an answer to the question, but a giddy, girly giggle sounded all around them. It made the three former warriors freeze and slowly turned to a young woman with reddish brown hair with a hood hiding her features. But the men knew the voice all too well.

"It's a gift from an old friend, Nuriko…." The girl chirped, the young couple with her and her lowered their hoods, earning gasps from the men.

The wind blew wildly as the four stared at each other, one smiling like a child and the others staring in a giddy trance. This can't be real, can it? The former warriors stood to face her, the one they thought was gone from them forever:

 _Miaka…._

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

A chrisom bead hangs from my neck,

As the boy smiles,

Things my heart almost remembers.

And a song someone sings,

Once upon the Moon.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

As my memories fade into the light.

Who am I truly, who was I,

Before the bright light?

Someone holds me safe and warm,

As my memories fade into the light.

Far away, long in my forbidden past,

Growing brighter like a flame,

Things I yearn to know,

Things my heart needs to know.

And a song someone sings,

Once upon the Moon.


End file.
